Shadow's Purpose
by Shiny Vapor
Summary: An epic showdown at sunset with high stakes. SHADAMY. ONESHOT.


**A/N****: Inspired by Tigerfog's SegaSonic-Sunset Showdown (on DeviantArt), the song Amazing by Aerosmith, and my love for ShadAmy.**

We were so close. Another devious plan set forth by Dr. Robotnik involving the factor of time and getting there before nightfall. Neither giant robots nor difficult terrain stood in our way. It was easy and I knew this.

But it begged the question of, _was it too easy?_ Was I going soft traveling along side this crew? Amy Rose, she was a delicate flower, yet I found her running straight ahead. A large hammer over her tiny body but it did not weigh her down with a grip so tight.

Determined was the word, like everyone else here. The Faker, Mighty, Tails, Espio, Amy, and myself. Though, I thought Cream and Rouge should have sat this one out. I can easily admit that Cream and Cheese would just get in the way or simply cry out our names should the moment call for it. And Rouge…well she wasn't here for us. Her combat skills are useful but her intentions have always been for herself.

"We can make it!" Amy cried out only to receive nods and smiles.

When I thought about everyone here, I instantly knew why each of them were doing this. And in a way they were like Rouge and were doing it for themselves.

The Faker always had a rivalry with the doctor and Tails always followed suit. Espio and Mighty were doing it out of some form of revenge for being tricked. I'm not one to talk for that was indeed the only reason I was there. After the ARK was destroyed I seemed to have lost my purpose.

As for Amy…I just couldn't wrap my mind around her reasoning. I know she used to do it for the Faker, to seek and obtain his attention. However, the more I got to know her the less she seemed to care for the Faker's eyes. She wasn't doing this for him or herself. She was doing this because it was the right thing to do.

Simple **morality**.

Time was soon running out for the only light we had begun to sink. When you're doing nothing and you wish time to quicken it's the longest minute in the hour. But if you have something to do, something meaningful and you wish time would just stay still for the moment, it seems to speed up.

Nothing stood in our way until I saw Amy's hammer rise then fall violently. Everyone stopped running and covered their mouths as smoke filled the air; leaving us all bewildered. When the smoke finally cleared what looked like a purple weasel stood before Amy. His foot lay to rest on the head of her hammer symbolizing her miss.

Wide eyes stared upon the pistol that kept its own gaze on Amy's face. Tails immediately rushed over but as the sun began to set the rays had only my body standing in their way.

Me and my two guns.

Cream and Espio let out loud gasps as the Faker, Mighty and Rouge just stared at me. Everyone was caught off guard and though my face didn't show it, I was in fact worried about Amy. My reflexes responded to her distress before she was even aware of it. The weasel took his eyes off Amy to look at me. A smirk formed on his smug face as he looked back at her.

"Would you like to know my name before I kill you?"

Amy was frozen.

"Amy! Don't hurt her!"

Tails' whiney voice annoyed me but his statement held my concurrence.

"Shadow stop him!"

"Please Shadow!" Cream added in to Espio's plea.

"Shadow…"

Rouge's voice sounded almost concerned for a minute.

The Faker and Mighty just continued to stare at me.

Mighty nodded as the Faker's eyes narrowed.

"You better not miss Shadow."

"Hmph." As if I would.

The weasel cocked his pistol, "Amy is it? Well it was nice meeting you Amy. Byebye now."

I saw the shot but Amy was in the way. Before either of us could fire, however, Amy's eyes sharpened and she lifted her hammer up from under his foot. The weasel was then tossed up into the air but still pulled the trigger.

Once over head I raised my guns and shot at his body. With Amy's help it was an easy target and one that would never see the light of day, nor the dark of night, again. His body landed hard on the ground by us.

Smiles formed as cheering erupted but Amy's posture was off. She smiled weakly as she dropped the handle to her hammer and grabbed her side. Red liquid poured out in between her fingers as she fell.

Tails was the closest but I was faster. I caught her from behind and bent down with her. The fox looked on as everyone around us slowly stepped forward.

"W-we don't have much time." She winced, "I'm okay. Please…hurry everyone."

How could someone be so selfless?

"Please!" She begged while gripping down on my arms.

Tails' eyes watered, "We're not going anywhere Amy till you're okay."

"Amy you can't die." Cream's tears weren't as reluctant.

"She's not going to die. Tell em Ames."

The Faker's denial settled in ahead of reason.

Amy humored them with a smile, "I'm fine…go."

Each member ran passed us. One by one each of them gave Amy their own words of reassurance and concern. Cream and Cheese stayed behind with me, they were crazy if they thought I was leaving her to die alone.

Again, the only reason I came here was to find a purpose and in that moment I found it. Rouge walked up behind me. She saddened at the sight and touched my shoulder as if a simple gesture would cure the conflicted emotions surrounding me. I didn't look her way only kept my eyes on Amy.

"They better end this…" I warned.

Not her but to the Faker.

His rivalry with the doctor had exaggerated his actions because the blue hedgehog refused to kill him. What was it that held the hedgehog back? Was it ethics? Or was he just a coward? Can't take a life even if it meant saving others in the future. Does he think every creature has good in it? Even if that were the case, clearly some don't use that good.

Amy was dying and I was blaming that Faker. I was blaming him because I was really blaming myself. I couldn't save Maria and now…Amy…

"S-shadow…" Her soft voice blocked out all sound.

Even Cream and Cheese's obnoxiously loud sobbing.

Before the darkness came the sky would take the color of her hair with a hint of lavender. I brushed some of her blush pink hair away from her face as she took hold of my hand. I felt my eyelids lower as she kissed the top of it.

"Thank you…"

She said as if I have done something.

"Why are you thanking me? I couldn't save you…"

Her smile was so sincere. Not a word was needed to soothe me as her smile did. She pulled my hand down and made me touch her chest, where beyond flesh her heart laid. She was so innocent and she trusted me to keep the moment that way.

"For being here…for reminding me who I was."

I didn't understand and the look on my face gave it away.

She giggled painfully at that, "My life revolved around Sonic. I lost my identity in him."

Her grip started to give and her hand fell from mine. I grabbed her hand right away causing her to blush. She smiled at me again finding the energy somewhere within herself to finish.

"Meeting you changed my life…I started living for myself…I'm proud of who I am…thanks to you…Sha…dow…"

No.

This wasn't happening.

As the breath drained out of her body my grip on her hand tightened. I refused to let her go. Being immortal is a meaningless existence if you have nothing to live for. I knew my purpose but she had to be alive in order for me to continue living.

I felt a tear slip out of my eye and onto her peaceful face.

"Amy…" my eyes shut just as they grew too blurry to see.

All my energy.

Everything I had.

Everything I am.

It was all meaningless if she was gone.

And in that moment I felt all my power burst out of my body. The light around us was so bright I may have blinded Cream and Cheese. My thoughts, however, remained on Amy as the power emitting from my being sank inside her lifeless body.

Her hair flew out of control as her radiant body continued glowing. I felt a sharp pain in my chest as the wound on her just disappeared and the light started to fade. The energy around us soon dissipated and Cream's sight returned. She covered her mouth completely speechless as Amy Rose opened her emerald green eyes. Her hands twitched as she found the sudden strength to sit up.

"Shadow?" She turned to face me, "What happen-"

The force of my embrace cut the pink hedgehog off.

"S-shadow?"

My arm wrapped around her body as my hand rested upon the back of her head. Her body was so warm, I never felt so at home before. She let go of her shock and soon wrapped her arms around me as well.

Her voice cracked as she erupted in tears. Her crying was childlike as she soaked my chest but I could care less of something like that. She was alive and for the first time I felt accomplished because it was I that protected, that saved her.

I gave up my immortally for her.

Was this love?

Not being able to live without that person breathing next to you?

Finally…I found my purpose.

To be mortal with you, my Rose.


End file.
